


因为太喜欢你了

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	因为太喜欢你了

这是第五天，罗渽民守着这个空房子五天了，除了第二天早上的家政阿姨，罗渽民没有见过第二人，罗渽民不知道把他困在这里的人打什么主意，每天好吃好喝伺候着，除了限制行动与平时无异，罗渽民的手腕上系着一根上锁的铁链根本不能离开卧室半步，罗渽民是在下班的路上被送到这里来的，一开始车还好好的往罗渽民家开着但是速度极慢，罗渽民觉得有点对劲，问经纪人为什么今天怎么慢，平时恨不得把车当飞机来使，经纪人只说安全为主，罗渽民也不好意思再追问，毕竟只是速度慢了些，但几分钟过后车就加速驶向了与罗渽民家完全相反的一条路，罗渽民有点慌张，叫经纪人掉头回去，经纪人置若罔闻，罗渽民给好友李东赫打电话，李东赫不知道怎么回事迟迟不接，罗渽民挂了电话改发信息，聊天框半天没有动静，罗渽民不知道经纪人在打什么主意，也不知道会被带到什么地方去，但他知道这事肯定不是经纪人的主意，因为他不敢这么做，那会是谁呢，罗渽民想不通，就在罗渽民思考的时候车停了，罗渽民看了一眼四周，乌漆麻黑的，什么都看不见，经纪人从前座下来了，打开了后座的车门，罗渽民晕之前只记得这些，等他醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，罗渽民醒来的时候后脑勺剧痛，想来应该是经纪人打晕他的时候用力过猛了，罗渽民一抬手就发现手腕上多了一根铁链，铁链的尽头是床柱，罗渽民试着挣脱发现是在做无用功反倒是把手腕磨破了皮，罗渽民后面索性不管这些，每天都有人伺候，还没有通告烦，天天依山傍水的，俯瞰大好河山，就当是放假了，虽然这个放假有点与众不同。  
罗渽民今天见到了这些天来的第二个人，是他们公司的老板李帝努，要说李帝努啊，那是年轻有为，房车俱全，还不止一辆车一套房，帅气多金，就是不近女色，男色也不。罗渽民以为李帝努是来带他走的，脑子一热，脱口而出“您是来带我走的？”李帝努来时是如沐春风，现在是面无表情，李帝努眸子一暗，把罗渽民压倒在身下“不是哦，娜娜猜错了，要受惩罚哦” “嗯？”罗渽民不解，李帝努不给罗渽民反应的时间，扯开了罗渽民的衬衫，扣子掉了一地，罗渽民再傻也明白这是怎么回事，在李帝努身下剧烈挣扎，手脚并用，手腕上的铁链随着罗渽民的动作发出了响声，罗渽民的膝盖顶到了李帝努的性//器，李帝努闷哼了一声，随即用腿分开罗渽民的双腿挤身到罗渽民的腿间，罗渽民挣扎过程过大半个肩膀从衬衫里逃脱，白玉一样浑圆的肩头，粉红的乳//头，凸起的喉结都在刺激着李帝努，李帝努的性器早就硬得发疼了，从一进门看到罗渽民一张一合的小嘴时，性器就有了抬头的趋势，罗渽民挣扎时膝盖还会时不时从性器上蹭过，让李帝努更加难受了，罗渽民还在挣扎，嘴里还骂着些小孩脏话，明明罗渽民是在骂他，李帝努却觉得罗渽民在引诱他去尝尝那丰满水润的嘴唇，显然李帝努被引诱了，李帝努低头吻住不断骂他的嘴唇，很软，李帝努轻轻咬了一口，更软了，还有点甜，李帝努迫不及待去撬开牙关，罗渽民一直死死咬住，李帝努很生气，大手顺着两腮一直往后摸在摸到略硬的肌肉的时候一个用力罗渽民就松口了，舌头迅速滑了进去，正要去勾罗渽民的时候，李帝努立马退了出来，李帝努小看了罗渽民，罗渽民竟然想咬他，舌头差点就被罗渽民咬到了，李帝努不再收敛，罗渽民彻底激怒了他，李帝努把罗渽民双手压住举过头顶，一只手去揉捏罗渽民胸前那两点，又扯又拉的，丝毫不温柔，小红点哪里被这样对待过啊，立刻就红//硬了，李帝努一口含住吮吸，粗糙的舌苔有时候碰到了乳//尖惹得罗渽民叫出了声，李帝努抬头坏笑道“看来宝贝很舒服啊” “不是…”罗渽民红着脸否认，但心里却想着李帝努还挺会的，确实弄得他舒服“口是心非的宝贝不乖哦”李帝努拉过罗渽民一只手去摸他硬//挺的性器，罗渽民手刚碰到性器就往回缩却碍于李帝努握着，李帝努把罗渽民的手放在了性器上，罗渽民完全不敢把手打开，李帝努的性器很烫，很大，这是罗渽民的直观感受，李帝努像是看透了罗渽民的心思，像恶魔般在罗渽民耳边低语“娜娜帮我弄弄好不好，嗯？”话毕带着罗渽民的手来到了皮带那里“娜娜帮我解开好不好” “嗯…” “真乖”罗渽民不知道怎么了，鬼迷心窍般去解李帝努的皮带，金属扣在地砖上发出清脆的响声，罗渽民把李帝努的西装裤连同内裤一起褪下，紫黑的性器就这样暴露在罗渽民眼前，罗渽民被吓到了，这也太过分了，怎么能这么大啊，李帝努继续劝诱罗渽民“娜娜要不要含//住它，等下它能让娜娜很舒服的”罗渽民有点怕，这么大？能全部含住吗？罗渽民还是照做了，努力张嘴去吞咽李帝努傲人的性器，罗渽民尽最大努力去吞咽却还是有那么多裸露在外，罗渽民从来没有做过这种事，毫无技巧，只知道努力吞咽，牙齿还会刮到性器，但李帝努还是爽到了，一想到他的宝贝正在努力吞吐他的东西，而且他宝贝青涩的技术说明没有给其他人口//过，他是第一个，李帝努看着在他腿间卖力工作的宝贝从心理升起一股满足感，罗渽民的衬衫现在堪堪挂在手臂上，大半个身体都露出来了，乳//头因为李帝努之前的动作已经红//肿了，一只手握住李帝努的性器，一边费力的吞吐着李帝努的性器，罗渽民嘴巴已经酸了，罗渽民把李帝努的性器从嘴里推出来，嘴巴和性器分离的时候还带出一根银丝，罗渽民伸出舌头去舔银丝，却被李帝努翻了面摁在床上，李帝努两下扒了罗渽民的裤子，却把衬衫留着，李帝努仔细给罗渽民扩张，觉得合适才慢慢进入了，尽管扩张得当罗渽民还是疼出了眼泪，李帝努一开始完全不敢动，等后面罗渽民适应了才开始运动“你快一点，好慢啊” “娜娜还能说出完整的话，看来是老公太轻了啊”说着就一个深顶，后//入本来就深，加之李帝努现在完全把性器顶了进去，罗渽民的呻吟又拔高一个调，李帝努顶到一处软肉时罗渽民软了腰，李帝努明知故问“是这里吗？我们宝宝的敏//感//点？” “嗯…啊…啊…别…顶…那里…啊”罗渽民像发//情//期的猫儿一样，只能发出单音节词，勉强说完一句话，李帝努更加疯狂的朝那处撞着，次次都用了十足的力，囊//袋拍在罗渽民屁//股上发出色//情的啪//啪//声，李帝努停了一下，让罗渽民正面对着他，罗渽民被李帝努翻过身后看着李帝努可怕的性器进入他的肠//道，脸上的潮红更深了，罗渽民现在全身都是泛粉的，身体表面还有一次薄汗，整个人就像熟透了的水蜜桃一碰就流汁的那种，床单被罗渽民弄出褶皱，李帝努去找寻罗渽民的手，与之十指紧扣，罗渽民已经泄了一次了，而李帝努还没有要泄的反应，罗渽民收紧肠道去夹进进出出的性器，李帝努被夹得头皮一麻，喘着粗气对还在高潮余韵的罗渽民说“宝贝，你想夹//射我？不乖哦”李帝努抱起罗渽民让罗渽民跨坐在他身上，这个姿势让罗渽民以为他要被李帝努捅穿了，事实上罗渽民也没好到哪去，李帝努专挑他的敏//感//点，每次从敏感点蹭过就是不给他个痛快，罗渽民带上了哭腔“别…折…磨我…了” “那你…叫声好听…的”李帝努在极力忍耐射//精的快感，说出的话都断断续续的，李帝努现在就是一只紧绷在弦上的箭，这根弦蹦不了太久，马上就要断了“老公…都…射给…娜娜吧…”李帝努动作了十几下全部射在了罗渽民的里面，罗渽民被精//液激得抖了抖，挂在李帝努身上喘气，李帝努一边安抚罗渽民一边喘着粗气“我要洗澡…抱我去” “好”李帝努捞起罗渽民往浴室走，罗渽民乖巧地窝在李帝努怀里。


End file.
